Uninvited
by Avanymous
Summary: It all started with a party. One girl. Two guys. What could go wrong? With my best friend trying to make up for his mistakes and a certain douchebag worming his way into my heart, I find myself torn between the two. Sebastian has always been there for me, but Jace makes me feel things I've never felt before. Let's just say it's not easy being in the holy grail of love triangles.
1. Party Crasher

_**Hey guys, HeronFrayWood here!** _

**_So… as some of you may have noticed, I deleted my other stories Europe Surprises and Herondale Heartbreakers. I deleted it because I didn't like the way either one of the stories were going. So I decided to take a break from FanFiction for a couple of months. Then a couple of nights ago, I had an extremely weird dream that included some my classmates, which was really weird. But then I thought about it, and I thought that it could actually be a decent story idea. That's kinda where I got the inspiration for this story. This is going to be a TMI fanfic. And this an AU (author's universe) so all the characters are human._**

 ** _Thanks to my awesome beta reader and friend Paradoxing, this chapter has been edited. Also, she has been totally helping me with some ideas and thoughts for this story :) Summary credits go to her ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All character belong to Cassandra Clare_**

 ** _Here we go:_**

* * *

 _Sebastian's eyes widened as I made my way towards him. Surprise crossed his face. He had an arm against the bar, leaning off of it. I watched as he pushed himself off and started walking towards me. "Nice party," I commented. "It's nice to see that when your friend has a celebration for becoming an adult, you're not wanted at the party."_

 _"Look, Clary, I'm really sorry. I got totally overwhelmed and distracted. You know Mom and Dad were making this party into a huge deal. I made the guest list and I was so sure that you were on it," Sebastian said. He tried to put his arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged him off._

 _"Apparently Kaelie's sluts and bitches get first priority, huh?" I said, looking over to where Kaelie and Aline's posse were flirting with the football team. The "posse" included Kaelie Whitewillow, Aline Penhallow, Jessamine Lovelace, and a few other girls that thought they were the queens of high school._

 _"Come on, Clary, you know it's not like that. I would never not invite you on purpose. You know that."_

 _"Do I really know that? Because lately it seems that I'm not wanted by any of my friends."_

 _Sebastian looked confused. "What are you talking about? Clary, come on! So I forgot to invite you. Yes, I should've checked the guest list, but you're here now! Can this be forgotten now? Let's go have fun!" he pleaded._

 _I shook my head. He didn't get it. Nobody did._

 _"Sebastian, do you know how I found out about your party?" I asked. "I found out about your party when my best friend broke up with me. Do you know what Isabelle said? She said 'Are you going to Sebastian's party?' When I said, 'What party?', she laughed and said 'You didn't get invited? It's probably because he forgot about you. Like everyone does. You aren't noticeable. You don't stand out. You're plain and boring. You don't ever do anything fun. You're so fucking lame. Why can't you be more outgoing, huh? Why not?' It wasn't the best way to find out that you weren't invited to one of your closest friend's party or that your best friend thought that you were lame." I didn't tell him how much those words hurt me when Isabelle said them. It was like stabbing me with a knife and twisting. I had an ache in my heart and a hole in my chest, Isabelle had been my best friend for 12 years._

 _Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder again. I stepped out of reach, breaking out of my thoughts._

 _"Hey, what's going on here?" a masculine voice asked from behind me._

 _I rolled my eyes. I didn't know a single person that didn't know that voice. It belonged to the most annoying and biggest douche in the world. And I was not in the mood to deal with the owner of the voice._

 _"None of your fucking business, Jace," I snapped, not bothering to turn around. Sebastian actually had the nerve to look somewhat relieved that Jace was here._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get all snappy, ginger." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He stepped in front of me, right between Sebastian and I._

 _I glared hard into Jace's eyes. He smirked right back at me, but I could tell that he was surprised by the intensity in my glare._

 _"Don't. Call. Me. Ginger," I growled._

 _"Clary, ignore him. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry about what happened between Isabelle and you. I really am. But you are here now. Let's get drunk and have fun. This is supposed to be a party. People are supposed to have fun. Now let's all forget this whole thing ever happened."_

 _"Wait, what happened with Isabelle?" Jace cut in._

 _I ignored him and directed my glare at Sebastian._

 _"You know what? You are completely right. We should just forget this ever happened. We should all just get totally drunk off our asses. Maybe have sex with a couple of people, why don't we?" I said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. I started backing up._

 _"Clary, wait," Sebastian reached towards me, trying to grab my arm._

 _"Forget about it, Sebastian. We're at a party and you know what I plan to do? Exactly what you said: have fun and get drunk."_

 _With a final glance at Sebastian, who looked upset, and at Jace, who stood watching me, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face, I spun around._

 _I stomped angrily over to the bar and ordered a shot of tequilla. And then another. And another. And another. I planned on doing exactly what I said I would. I was going to get as drunk as I possibly could._

 ** _A/N: So that was a relatively short chapter, but I plan on writing longer chapters and updating as quick as I can. This year the teachers have been awesome and super nice, but they love giving a lot of homework lol, but I'll try to make writing an everyday thing until it becomes a habit._**

 ** _Inspired by Paradoxing, I'm going to do chapter questions._**

 ** _Question: Where do you live?_**

 ** _Answer: I live in northern New Jersey, about a half hour away from New York City._**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review down below with your thoughts on this story so far._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _-Avani_**


	2. I'll Pass

**Hey guys! HeronFrayWood here:)**  
 **I cannot believe it! 33 followers after just 1 chapter! What is happening!?**  
 **Thank you so much!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. Homework has been kicking my butt and I have a bunch of essays that are due soon. I'll try to update faster.**

 **This chapter is longer by a lot. Enjoy!**  
 **Thanks to my awesome beta reader, Paradoxing, this chapter has been edited for you.**  
 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Jace  
The party was in full motion by the time I had gotten there. With the music pulsing and people laughing, it was the perfect time to get drunk and have fun. Aline was clinging onto to my arm, looking like a superstar next to me. She was rocking a hot pink dress that hugged every curve and left little to the imagination. Not that I didn't look all that bad myself. In fact, I knew I looked good. A dark pair of jeans and a slim fitting white shirt had the honor of being worn by me.

"Jacey!" Aline's voice broke through my reverie.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the whining owner.

"Jacey, can you go get us some drinks, please? I so thirsty!" she cooed, clutching my arm tighter.

God, she was so damn needy! She could have gotten the drinks by herself. I only kept her around because she was easy on the eye and because the sex was great. Otherwise, she would have been dumped a long time ago.

"Sure, whatever." I detached her arms from my own and started walking towards the bar in the back. I walked through the dance floor, watching as both girls and boys gave me eye or the flirtatious smile. It was amusing to watch girls fall apart into giggles if I simply winked or smiled at them. They all thought they were special, which was funny because I treated no one differently.

They could be the hottest girl or the girl that I had the best sex with. It wouldn't matter because all of them were morons anyway. No one would ever get special treatment from Jace Herondale. That was a promise. Hell would have to freeze over before that happened.

I walked up to the bar, leaning against it. Besides me was Sebastian.

"How's the birthday boy?" I mock exclaimed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and said, "The birthday boy is doing just fine, thank you very much."

Jordan appeared from behind the bar. "What can I get you, ladies?" he asked, a serious expression on his face.

Sebastian and I scoffed. "Piss off, Kyle," Sebastian responded.

Jordan grinned.

"I'll have a beer. Or a shot of tequila," I ordered, ignoring their banter.

"Herondale's starting off strong!" teased Jordan.

"Who can blame me? Aline's pissing me off." I shrugged.

Sebastian and Jordan smirked. "That's what you get when you want the hottest girl in school. She's hot as hell but not at all smart."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, not bothering to defend Aline.

"Oh, shit."

Jordan and I looked over at Sebastian who was staring out in the crowd. I turned to see what he was looking at.

"Sebastian, what's up?" Jordan asked, but Sebastian paid him no attention. He was still staring out into the crowd.

"I have to go." Sebastian took off faster than a flying rocket.

I looked back over my shoulder and was surprised to see Sebastian walking towards Clary Morgenstern. Jordan and I watched from the bar as Clary and Sebastian seemed to get into an argument. The redhead was using a lot of hand gestures and Sebastian looked like was begging something of her.

"Man, what did Verlac do this time to piss a girl off?" Jordan complained as he started picking up our glasses and cleaning them.

I watched Clary and Sebastian closely from the bar. Sebastian tried multiple times to put hand on Clary's shoulder but she shrugged him off every time. This didn't look good. I had never seen Clary this upset. She was Isabelle's best friend, so I had seen a lot of her around the Lightwood mansion whenever I was around. I didn't know her well at all. I had tried to win her over but she just wasn't like other girls that fell at my feet. But after a while, I didn't really care. She wasn't the first girl to reject me. I just started taunting and teasing her whenever I saw her.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." I pushed myself off the bar and made my way over to Verlac and Clary.

"-friend's party or that your best friend thought that you were lame," Clary was saying as I walked up to them.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Didn't know what? Whatever was going on between Clary and Sebastian was looking less like an argument and a lot more like a fight. What could have possibly upset the tiny redhead so much that she was on the verge of tears? That's when I decide to intervene.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Clary's shoulders raised quite a bit before dropping them down. She didn't stop her glare directed towards Verlac. "None of your fucking business, Jace!" she seethed between gritted teeth.

I knew I shouldn't smile, but she was hilarious when she was mad, though I pitied Sebastian for facing her wrath. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get all snappy, ginger."

Clary finally stopped directing her glare at Verlac, only to direct it at me. And if looks could kill…. I smirked right back at her, trying to cover up my surprise from the intensity behind that glare and stepped forward, angling my body so it acted as a barrier between the two. I looked down on the fiery redhead.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ginger." Clary snarled.

Damn. How could someone who was barely over 5 feet have that much force and intensity behind a glare?

Sebastian piped up. "Clary, ignore him. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry about what happened between Isabelle and you. I really am. But you are here now. Let's get drunk and have fun. This is supposed to be a party. People are supposed to have fun. Now let's all forget this whole thing ever happened."

What the hell? Isabelle and Clary were best friends. Everyone knew that like everyone knew that Alec and Magnus Bane were dating.

"Wait, what happened with Isabelle?" I interrupted. Isabelle was practically like my sister. If she did something, it was in my right to know what happened.

"You know what? You are completely right. We should just forget this ever happened. We should all just get totally drunk off our asses. Maybe have sex with a couple of people, why don't we?" Clary retorted, poison dripping off of every word.

What could have possibly gotten her that mad? And why the hell was everyone ignoring me?

"Clary, wait."

"Forget about it, Sebastian. We're at a party and you know what I plan to do? Exactly what you said: have fun and get drunk." Clary spun on her heel and stormed off.  
I looked over at Sebastian. He looked upset and distressed.

"What the hell just happened?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I-I don't even know! I forgot to invite her to this party but she can't possibly be that upset by that," Sebastian insisted.

"What happened with Isabelle?" I flagged down a waitress with a tray of drinks.

"I think Isabelle broke up with her or something." He shrugged, still looking worried.

Isabelle ended their friendship? What could have possibly caused that to happen? They were best friends!

"You didn't think that maybe Clary was upset about her friendship ending with Isabelle that when you forgot to invite her to your party, she snapped?" I challenged.

"I don't know!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Not everything is about you."

Sebastian scoffed. "For real? You of all people can not tell me that not everything is about me when you walk around as if you own the school." he retorted. "So piss off." Sebastian walked off, leaving me to deliberate what to do.

Should I go and find Isabelle and find out what happened between her and Clary? Should I go look for Clary and get answers from her? Or should I not bother at all? I wasn't in the mood tonight to deal with drama, so the last option seemed the safest and surest way to not get involved. Isabelle and Clary would figure this out. They always did because they had to. Besides, what Isabelle did with her life wasn't any of my concern, just as what I did wasn't her concern. I decided to get some more drinks, so I walked back to the bar.

"So what was that about? Why was our dear friend Sebastian looking regretful and depressed and Clary looking furious as hell and likely to murder him?" Jordan asked as soon as a I sat down.

"I don't really know most of it, and to be honest, I don't really care." I sipped my drink from the glass Jordan gave to me.

"True, true. But seriously though, have you ever seen red that mad before?" He asked.  
I shook my head no. My head was starting to get a little fuzzy, which was good. Time to get this party started. Saying goodbye to Jordan, I went to find Alec and the rest of my friends.

Clary  
I lost count of the amount of tequila shots I took in. All I knew was that I was tipsy and seeing double, and definitely not sober.  
Not getting invited to this party was actually very minor. I usually just crashed party whether I was invited to them or not. People didn't care because who the hell cares if you crash a party?

I probably overreacted, now that I think about how I spoke to Sebastian, but I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth.

I stumbled across the room, suddenly finding myself in an empty room. Somehow I had managed to go upstairs without any recollection of it. Also without me falling off and killing myself in the process. Speaking of killing myself…

This room actually had a balcony on it. How convenient. Bumping into everything I could possibly bump into, I finally made it to the sliding doors. Unlocking the doors actually proved difficult when I kept grabbing air. But finally, I was outside.

It was a beautiful October night that was slightly chilly with a small breeze. The breeze sobered me up slightly, but not all that much. I was still seeing double. Gripping the railing tightly, I looked down. It would just be so easy if I jumped. No more dealing with my miserable life. No more drama. Just quiet.

Out of nowhere, my throat tightened and my eyes starting tearing up, welling up with unwanted tears. I swiped at my eyes, trying to stop them from coming but it was no use. A cry worked its way up my throat, and before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I slid to the floor, my head in my knees.

 **A/N So what did you guys think? Now we've been in that infuriating blonde's head. That's probably going to happen often, me writing chapters between 2 different POVs.**

 **Question: what book are you currently reading?**  
 **Answer: an abundance of Katherines by John Green.**

 **Leave your thoughts below!**

 **XOXO**  
 **-Avani**


	3. Interesting

**Hey guys! HeronFrayWood here. So I decided to change my pen name to Avanymous, as you all can see.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I change it back?**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Remember that essay I told you about? Yeah, I had to focus on finishing that because it's worth 50% of my grade.**

 **But I'm back now.**

 **I can't believe that Halloween is right around the corner! Wowow. And guess what? My birthday's next month!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Thanks to my lovely beta reader, Paradoxing, this chapter has been edited for you.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Aline opened her mouth, allowing me to enter it. The kiss was rough and deep and very passionate, our tongues battling for dominance. She tore at my hair and I tore at her clothes as we stumbled backwards into a room. I kicked the door shut behind me. We made out until the bed hit the back of my legs and Aline didn't waste any time pushing me down and straddling my lap. We kissed for a couple more minutes, my arm snaking up to take off her shirt. I looked up and saw a flash of red near the balcony, forcing me to break the kiss and turn my head towards it, wondering what the red was.

"Jace, what's wrong?" Aline asked.

"I don't think we're alone here," I said, nodding towards the balcony.

Aline looked to where I was gesturing and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to another bedroom and we can finish what we started. Come on!"

I wanted to go check to see who the redhead was. "One second." I pushed Aline off my lap and strode over to the balcony. The redhead was Clary. She was lying on the balcony floor, and seemed to be talking to herself. But after opening the balcony door, I realized that Clary was actually singing. I knelt down next to her, noticing that she had black streaks running down her porcelain cheeks.

"Clary?" I said, resisting the urge to smooth her tangled hair.

"You know, it's amazing how someone's life can be turned upside down so quickly. Really. When I read about all of the shitty things happening to a person, I'm like, I can't imagine how that would feel. Now, I can tell you exactly how it feels." She slurred her words, making me wonder just how much she had to drink.

"Jace? Jace, come back," Aline called from behind me, but I ignored her.

I was sober enough to remember and tip over; much more sober than Clary seemed to be.

"Clary, are you okay?" I asked. She seemed so small, all curled up with her knees to her chest against the balcony floor. She finally looked up at me. Her emerald eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Define 'okay'," she whispered. She turned back around, curling up again. Her dress was spread out all around her.

I don't even know why I asked the question. Clary was clearly not okay.

I heard a door slam behind me and assumed it was Aline stalking off. I couldn't bring myself to care. The situation in front me seemed more important. I placed my hand on Clary's forearm and realized she was freezing.

"Jesus, Clary, you're going to freeze to death out here!" She muttered something quietly. I didn't quite catch it but I thought I heard something along the lines that that being the point. As gently as I could, I placed my left arm under her neck and the other under the back of her knees, scooping her up into my arms. I could feel her ice cold body through the thin layers of my shirt. She was actually really light, lighter than I expected. Clary protested and pushed against me, but I was much stronger than she was and she eventually gave up after realizing I wasn't letting her go. I shoved open the balcony door with my shoulder and walked in, being careful to make sure Clary's body fit in without hitting anything.

Walking over to the bed, I pulled back the sheets and gently lowered Clary in. I took off her heels and placed them next to the bed. I hesitated, deciding whether or not to take off her dress so she would be more comfortable. I probably should but I didn't know how Clary felt about being almost completely naked on front of me. So I decided against it. I pulled the sheets and covers over her small frame. I didn't know why I was actually caring about her. I didn't care about or treat anyone differently. I could have left Clary on the balcony floor, but instead, some instinctive feeling took over, making me want to protect the small redhead. I didn't know what it was about Clary, but it was making me uneasy.

"Jace?" she whispered, her voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I walked back over the bed and knelt next to her.

Her fiery red curls were splayed against the white pillow. She turned her head towards me and opened her eyes slightly. "Will you stay? I don't want to be alone."

I deliberated. Would Clary remember any of this in the morning? Would she want me of all people to see her in this state? And what would she think about me helping her? I decided that I would deal with the consequences tomorrow and not worry about them tonight. Tonight, Clary needed help.

"Of course." I stood up to drag a chair over when Clary grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" she whimpered.

I chuckled. "I'm just going to get a chair so I can sit next to you."

"Why do you need a chair?"

I paused. "So you can be blessed by my presence."

She rolled her eyes and started scooting her body towards the wall. "You really thought I meant stay in a chair? Get in, asshole."

What the hell? What was happening to me? I was about to say I preferred the chair, thank you very much, but then that annoying voice in my head said to get in. And what does my body listen to? The annoying, nagging voice, completely disregarding any common sense that the other functioning parts of my brain were saying. I climbed into the bed, extremely cautious and tense. I was still confused to why this was happening.

"Relax. I don't bite," Clary muttered.

I smiled and loosened up a bit. This was actually not so bad. If Clary stayed on her side and I stayed on mine, this would be all good. But, of course the universe was conspiring against me. Clary turned and snuggled closer and closer to me until her head was resting on my shoulder. I froze. Clary's head was on my shoulder. And her body was touching mine, quickly heating up under the blankets.

"I swear to God, Herondale, I will hit you if you don't relax your arm," Clary threatened. "It's like lying on a rock."

I had to smile at that. Gradually, my arm relaxed, but I still wasn't sure what was happening. Clary sighed. After a few moments, her breathing evened out.

"Clary?" I whispered, checking to see if she was asleep.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Can I ask what happened?" She knew exactly what I was talking about. I could feel it as her whole body tensed.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes and I thought that she wasn't going to answer, but then she spoke. "Why do you care all of a sudden? You've always kinda just teased me and stuff. You've never actually cared about me so why now?"

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "For some reason I feel like I should care."

Clary snorted. "Stupid."

I didn't say anything and neither did she.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm probably not going to remember any of this. Take this as a therapy session for me because I probably would never tell you otherwise." She shifted her body so she was looking at me and took in a deep breath. "The other day, my parents decided to divorce. It wasn't because they weren't getting along. Oh no. In fact, they never fought. Jon and I thought they would be together forever. We thought they loved each other. So, when we found out that our mom had cheated on our dad with our dad's best friend, it was like a slap to the face."

"I'm sorry." I squeezed her shoulder.

"Before I continue, two things. One, I've never understood why people say 'sorry' to things that they aren't responsible for. And two, no interrupting!" She slapped my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but didn't speak.

"And then, my best friend of twelve years, also known as Isabelle, decided that I'm not good enough." Her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Isabelle is my best friend! What made her think that she didn't want this friendship anymore? What did I do wrong? After twelve years, she's become a sister to me. The sister that I never had!" Clary had tears running down her face. She buried her face into my shoulder again, immediately soaking my shirt. "I just don't understand!" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

What the hell was wrong with Isabelle? What had gone through her head to make her decide that her oldest friend didn't make the cut? There had to be a reason why she said what she said. She didn't do it because she felt like it. But either way, she had broken Clary's heart. Clary was devastated. I was going to find out what happened. She and Isabelle were meant to be friends.

Clary sat up suddenly. Almost all of her makeup was off, so I assumed it was either on the pillow or my shirt. She swiped the palms of her hands over her eyes, wiping away any of her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. My head hurts and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Good night." She laid down with her back to me and within seconds, she was asleep.

I watched her body slowly go up and down in a rhythmic pattern. I would get to the bottom of whatever happened between her and Isabelle. Not only for the sleeping redhead beside me, but Isabelle as well. Their friendship could not end over something that Isabelle probably didn't mean.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **I know Jace isn't in his usual asshole self right now, but don't worry. We'll see more of that egoistic asshole we all know and love soon.**

 **I know a lot of you have been asking why Isabelle acted the way she did. You will find out soon. I promise.**

 **We didn't see a lot of Sebastian this chapter but he'll be back.**

 **Chapter question: what are you being for Halloween?**

 **Answer: a weird zombie thing for Halloween and probably a half faced makeup thing for school.**

 **Review down below telling me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Also, I have an Instagram that's a fan account. I post text posts, fan art, fandom humor, stuff like that. Follow it plz! nephilimfae**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Avani.**


	4. The morning After

**Hey guys! Avanymous here.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just could not bring myself to write this**

 **chapter.**

 **Tons of thoughts but I just. Did. Not. Want. To. Write. Them. Down.**

 **I have a multi-fandom Instagram account. Please follow it nephilimfae.**

 **Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! And my birthday was on the 16th, so now I'm one year closer to death! Jk lol. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter has been edited by the lovely Paradoxing.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary

Through my closed eyes, I could see sunlight. I pulled the blankets around me tighter and snuggled deeper into the bed. It smelled of something familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Especially not with how much I drank, or at least, how much I thought I drank. If I did drink as much as I thought I did, I would be experiencing the biggest hangover I'd ever felt.

I felt sick to my stomach and a massive headache was edging its way in.

I laid in the bed for ten more minutes before forcing myself to get up. The sunlight filtering in through the cracks of the curtains was blinding me. From what I could tell, it seemed to be about nine o'clock in the morning, but I wasn't sure.

In my sitting position on the bed, I tried to remember what had happened after my fight with Sebastian. I remembered lying on the balcony floor of this room, but what happened after that? I vaguely remembered a moving gold object, but what the hell was gold and moving?

Trying to recall the events of last night was giving me a migraine even bigger than the one I already had. I was still in my dress from last night. There were wrinkles everywhere and some black splotches. Speaking of which, I turned my head to see that the majority of the white pillow case I had been sleeping on was smudged with gray. Apparently, I had been crying. I didn't know how I felt about that. I wasn't much of a crier. The last time I cried was in sixth grade when my grandmother died. My grandmother and I had been very close. She was the type of person that always got her way. If my mom said no to going somewhere, my grandmother had a way of convincing her to change her mind. I don't know how she did it, but she worked magic. I missed her everyday.

Shaking myself from memories of my grandmother, I grabbed the blanket from the bed, wrapped it around my head and body and put my phone, which was on the nightstand next to my bed, into my bra. Then I got off the bed and made my way to the door.

Everything was so bright! I shielded my eyes from the light and trudged walking down stairs. I was practically blind and deaf, since my eyes were shielded and my ears had a deafening ringing in them.

When I reached the kitchen, the scent of fresh waffles hit me, making me

realize I was ravenous. Looking up, I saw that Sebastian was at the stove, flipping pancakes while Alec was making waffles with the waffle maker.

My heart sank. If Alec was here, then surely Isabelle was here as well. I had managed to avoid Isabelle throughout the night, but if she was here as well, then I couldn't avoid her any longer.

I slowly looked around the kitchen and saw that Isabelle was indeed here. She was munching on waffles in a bathrobe. I avoided looking at her as I pulled out a stool from under the counter and sat down.

"Hey, Clary," Alec said to me, nodding his head while pouring batter into the waffle maker.

"Hey," I stated plainly. I didn't know if Alec knew what was going between Isabelle and me.

My question was answered when Isabelle continued to munch on her food and didn't say a word to me. Alec looked between us, eyebrows raised and a worried expression on his face.

Sebastian turned around and said hesitantly, "Hey, Clary."

I didn't say anything for a moment, hesitating between saying something or nothing at all. I knew my anger towards him was irrational and I knew I should forgive him, but...

I decided to nod curtly. "Hey."

Sebastian's face dropped a little but quickly pulled back into a calm expression as he went back to flipping pancakes. I grabbed a waffle from the plate in the middle of the counter and poured maple syrup onto it. I had figured out that the gold, moving object was a person but I couldn't figure out who it was. I looked around the room for a blonde, but couldn't find one. Who was that person? What did they do to me? What happened between us? Did I tell my whole story to a stranger?

These thoughts floated through my head as I ate my breakfast silently. The tension between Isabelle and me was high. Ever so often, I would glance up and find her watching me, but her eyes would dart away so fast that I wasn't sure if I just imagined her looking at me or not.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned and fished it out from under the blankets and out of my bra. Glancing down at it, I rolled my eyes. It was Jon, my brother, texting me. He was warning me that our parents were going to be home in a half hour and that I had to get my butt home if I didn't want to be grounded.

I stood up, gathering the blankets around myself again. "My parents are going to be home in a half hour and if I don't want to get my ass kicked for not being home last night, I got to go. Great party, by the way. I had fun…I think." I backed out of the kitchen, Alec and Sebastian calling their goodbyes.

As soon as I left the kitchen, I got another text. This time it was from

Sebastian. I looked confusedly behind me then back down at my phone. The text read, _I'll make it up to you. I promise._

* * *

 **So this chapter was super short considering that I hadn't updated in almost a month. But considering that I did not want to write it, at least I got it to 1k words.**

 **I'll try to have more motivation for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter question: if you could live anywhere, where would you live and why?**

 **Answer: London, England. I would live there because it's a big, bustling city, it's in Europe, and I've just always wanted to live there.**

 **Leave your thoughts below! Review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Xoxo**

- **Avanymous**


End file.
